Color Whirl
by His Only Orchid
Summary: Takes on the different views of Sasuke and Karin's relationship through colors, because they are nothing more than a plummeting spiral of countless hues together. SasuKarin drabble-ish collection.
1. Red

_Hello! Before we get started here, I'd like to say I don't own Naruto, and I adore sasukarin. I appreciate reviews (and even favorites because it's like hey this person loves my writing so much they favorited it who A) and any kind of feedback is great. I'm not very active on , but you can find me on tumblr all the time, cake-and-color. I post most of my f__ics there, and art—though, my digital art isn't the best._

_I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Color Whirl!_

* * *

_sasukarin – colors theme_

_**representations of red;**_

.

.

.

* * *

_lust_

* * *

It is Karin's wine dipped hair and her crimson eyes. A bright energizing hue, like a blazing flame, and he is the moth drawn to the light. The heat licks and burns him with every touch, every stroke, every caress, and it seeps under his skin and lights his bones aflame. A touch of her lips upon his brow, to his jawline, and her hands reaching up his shirt, nails skimming over the soft flesh of his back and _he can feel his skin on fire, it burns, it's burning, _and the cool touch of her lips to his stomach is a sharp contrast to his heated body. He's never felt more alive. Sasuke's hands, pale and calloused, run through her hair, and it reminds him of fire—and when she gazes up at him through thick black lashes, he memorizes the burning look of lust in her eyes.

* * *

_blood_

* * *

The smell of his blood was thick, choking her throat, closing off her senses. Karin remembers it all—_blood blood blood, his blood is everywhere, _and she was forcing her wrist to his lips. _It isn't enough, _he manages, voice hoarse and weak, and she's ripping open her blouse for him. The odor of the red liquid, stinging and reeking of iron, is heavy on her, and there are tears pouring from her eyes. Sasuke looks up, vision hazy and darkening and he thinks her eyes look like rubies. The ropy crimson of his blood is spilling out in front of her now, and she scrambles to press her breast to his lips. The blood stops gushing out at that _terrifying _rate, and he is regaining his senses fairly quickly. Karin sighs in relief, temporarily forgetting the blood littered on her, and his chest, and she _smiles, _even as the red of his precious sharingan is curtained over by his eyelids. His teeth press into her chest again, and he is scared she'll bleed, too, for how he digs into her smooth skin longer and deeper than he should have.

* * *

_anger_

* * *

Karin could always yell and get riled up, especially by the likes of Suigetsu, and end up a huffing and muttering mess by the end of the night; however, it was when she silently shot daggers through the back of Sasuke's head that one could tell she was positively _fuming. _He's seated against the wall on the other side of the room, watching Juugo and Suigetsu sleep, averting his onyx eyes from her crimson ones. She was drumming her fingers against the table, increasing in volume, until he turns to her, eyes boring into hers. The sound of his feet softly padding across the tatami is all she hears in the quiet room. Her own gaze holds his, brow still hardly creased, and her fingers suddenly stop their annoying tapping. Scarred fingers slide over hers, cool and firm, thumbs rubbing circles on her hands. Karin's lips part in surprise, and her eyebrows soften, but when he looks away, she smiles and watches their other two teammates rest.

* * *

_flashy_

* * *

Her brilliant red tresses stand out like a sun in the night sky, and it only furthers his curiosity. The desire to touch it, to run his fingers through it, to hold it to his nose and _breathe in her wonderful scent _is overpowering, and she has not a clue about it. Sasuke finds himself doing such while she is sleeping beside him, over and over again, his hands let her scarlet hair fall like silk through his hands, pooling between his fingers and running over his palms like cool water. He presses his nose to her scalp, lips brushing the side of her head, and he breathes in her intoxicating scent. Those precious red locks smell of cinnamon, something like pomegranate, and another indescribable scent, strangely of honeysuckle, he thinks. It calms his senses.

* * *

_passion_

* * *

His lips press to hers, both swiftly and smoothly. Karin is taken aback, and in her stupefied state, falls back, Sasuke hovering above her. Pink rushes to flood her cheeks, but he remains as passive as ever, and his eyes scan hers for something, _anything. _She is still flustered, so he presses his lips to her neck, laving kisses over and over, until she is a groaning mess beneath him. Her fingers clumsily undo her top for him, and he lazily continues. He kisses every single bite mark, every lavender mark of teeth left upon her flesh, sucking and biting a few that scattered her stomach. Karin's fingers find home in his scalp, raking through his spiked black locks, and her legs are trembling at this point. She can feel the familiar wanton desire pooling in her stomach, becoming ever heavier when he continues downward, planting himself between her thighs.

* * *

_energy_

* * *

He feels a tug at his pant leg, no doubt from tiny chubby fingers of almost a year old. And then there's little fingers winding through his, belonging to a young girl of four, and her twin is bouncing excitedly in front of him. Their brilliant red hair scatters their shoulders, swaying when they hop up in their excited manner, making him smile softly. The little boy at his feet crawls to his sisters, and they giggle with him, shouting _daddy, daddy, _and he can only smile at his beautiful children. Karin smooths her hand over his arm, laughing with her children as well. They simultaneously gasp, rushing to put their ears to her swollen belly—it seems that it was fascinating to them—and the girls bicker over whether or not it will be a boy. The youngest one shoves his grubby fingers in his mouth, sucking on his hand, and Sasuke shudders. He still wasn't used to having children.


	2. Black

_To YLCourt: oh my gosh I love your writing so much. Thanks for the reviews, dear! Also, the events have no timeline, just so you know XD that'd be kinda scary o.o Death befalls came along so smoothly, I can't wait for you to write more!_

*(A/N: "Strength" is set during Sasuke's last few months of training)

* * *

_sasukarin – colors theme_

**_representations of black;_**

.

.

.

* * *

_control_

* * *

"Say what you like, but I'm the one in control here, Sasuke-kun," she whispers, quite dangerously, to him. Her smirk is coy and smug, while his demeanor gives off an air of fractured stability. She knows the game she's playing, toying with him. Karin plays mind games with him, twisting and ripping his thoughts and assumptions to shreds to whatever extent she pleased.

She was strung across his lap, fingers wound like vices upon his wrists, gripping tightly, as if it was the last shred of sanity that kept her holding onto this world—and to some extent, it was. He would not obey her, he tells himself. But his eyes betray him, onyx searching hers for an answer, practically devouring her whole and pleading for her to do something, anything, while her red hues only give off a glare of pure excitement.

Karin unhitches her legs from his, and he releases a small breath he had been holding—she shudders when she feels his warmth across her neck and jawline.

An echo of her touch to his chin is too much for him to bear, and he breaks, reaching forward to her, aching to touch.

But she backs away, lips still pulled into a sly smirk, watching him writhe in his denial of pleasure. When he rolls back onto his heels, she lets her hands cup his face, as if he were a wine glass, waiting to be consumed by her insanity.

And he takes the plunge the moment her lips are pressed to his.

* * *

_strength_

* * *

Sasuke hoists her up, tugging roughly on her wrist. Karin stands, almost clumsily, and averts her gaze from his in embarrassment.

He glances over at her, watching the redhead fixing her glasses shakily, and he relaxes a bit, softening his hold. She stays silent, frowning, until he splays his fingers over her back in an attempt to soothe her discomfort.

"Just try again, like this," he stiffly explains, shifting her arms in correct position. Karin pulls back the bow, concentrating her vision to the gleaming tip of the arrow, forgetting all but the target on the tree and her steady breathing. Her arms strain and scream at her less this time, held still as if they were cold steel. Sasuke nods in approval, reaching forward to retrieve her bow, but she glares at him, defying and fierce. To his surprise, she faces the weapon towards a lush, green bush, firing. A small cry rang out, the animal's last voiced pain, before she felt its life force fade.

"Feel like rabbit stew for tonight?"

He almost lets his face show his inner astonishment. Almost.

* * *

_infirmity_

* * *

Orochimaru had ordered her on multiple occasions to experiment on Sasuke's body, whether it be injecting fluids or performing emergency surgeries. The Sannin kept her handy when his pupil was to begin a new training session, and, more often than not, she was stitching him up, healing wounds, and extracting poisons.

After a particular gruesome training session, Orochimaru had dumped Sasuke's body onto her gurney, chuckling to himself. She knew when to keep face and now was no exception. He waves her off, a suggestion to "do what you like"; She knows how to read Orochimaru by now.

Karin reaches for her small manila folder, flipping through many different experiments she could perform, and then-

_Ah. There's no fatal injuries on him... Damn you, Orochimaru. Dangling a toy in front of my face._

Her fingers tremble in anticipation and her tongue darts from behind her lips. Karin reaches for his face, stroking his cheek gently. His eyes, cold and unfeeling, bore into hers, but she can only mock his anger, scalpel in hand.

She wants to touch him. She wants to hear his voice, she wants him to be loud and she wants him to _shatter_.

But Sasuke only holds her gaze, steady and unmoving, watching for her next move. Her lips pull into a frown and she shudders.

"It's so thrilling," she practically groans, tracing his pale skin under her meek light. He mutters a string of curses, his breath quickening, but she pays no heed.

Karin finds herself already dotting his skin in multitudes of red- brilliant red that only an Uchiha could have. Sasuke believes he hasn't given in yet, but he's beginning to lean into her touch, watching her chest heave and her cheeks burn.

_Burn burn burn._

A curse rolls off of her tongue when she speaks, eyes darting to his hips. She licks her lips, thinking him tempting.

"I wonder if I could make you scream, Sasuke," she laughs.

"Karin. Off."

Her smile only broadens, crooked and taunting, eyes flickering over with desire.

"You say you want me off, but your_ body_ wants me _on_, Sasuke."

She snickers, tossing her scalpel back onto her gleaming tray and eyeing him carefully. It turns the silver a dull red. Her eyes reduce his black to shame, more alive than his would ever be. More powerful, more dark- as of the moment. But with a thought, she picks it up again, poising it at her lips. She aches to taste the sting of red iron and warm salt rolling across her lips. He's entranced, eyes focused on the dancing of the scalpel upon her lips.

But his gaze grows hazy and he slips into unconsciousness, limbs numb and his focus slipping. Before he falls unconscious, he utters a simple string of words to her that continue to ring in her head.

"Beautiful, you look beautiful."

Karin blames it on snake venom, setting to work with patching up his wounds.

* * *

_power_

* * *

Karin revels in the cool, smooth feel of his chakra. It spikes when his heartbeat quickens, a fluttering against his ribs, and stills when he rests. If she could describe the color of Sasuke's chakra, she would say blue. Now is no exception. Before battle, as always, his chakra flares, dancing and bright. Karin finds it exciting.

A whisper of a small "Let's go," and she's at his back, ready to defend.

His chakra soothes any worries she has, a ray of light upon her senses. It was contradictory to his personality, really. They work hand in hand, her powers assisting his eyes. What he cannot see she will show him, and she promises to keep his back so long as he takes hers.

It is a silent agreement, a contract between two wounded souls; he'd do anything within his power to keep her alive and vice versa.

_Wherever you go, I will follow._

* * *

_i took so long to update im so sorry! it's been a little rough these days, esp. with finals coming up (screw high school oh my god) but you guys can send me drabble/ficlet requests on tumblr. i recently changed my url to karins-ass, bc beautiful booty and beautiful queen_

_also writer's block ugh kill me_

_aaaand the next color i've decided will be purple ~_

_r&r is always great, even if you're reviewing as a guest! flames will not be tolerated. thank you!_


End file.
